<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is everything by likeuwuahh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505679">love is everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh'>likeuwuahh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, definitely had nayeon's cover on loop..., inspired by love is everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>momo wanted to spend christmas at home, chilling and watching a movie. but, her mouth works faster than her head and she invites tzuyu too. and now, her heart can't deal with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, implied misana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love is everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeeeeeee/gifts">Coffeeeeeeee</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for coffee, who's stood by me for years and always supported me, listened to me.</p><p>thank you, you're truly so precious and i love you so much &lt;3 happy birthday!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>momo pulls the steaming bag of popcorn out of the microwave as soon as it beeps, hissing a moment later when her fingers burn from the sizzling heat. she whines and someone clucks their tongue behind her before guiding her to the tap in their kitchen. as soon as the water hits her skin, momo sighs in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you need to be more careful momo unnie.” tzuyu frowns as she tends to momo’s injury with pure concentration. she giggles at the cuteness, pressing a finger into the middle of her eyebrows to get rid of her worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m fine. i have you to rescue me at times like this.” momo compliments, watching as tzuyu’s cheeks redden under her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what were you doing anyway? are you watching movies on christmas day?” tzuyu redirects the conversation as she eyes the popcorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mmm. fans sent in some recommendations, so i wanted to watch them. it’s not like we can go out to do anything anyway. sana and mina are busy in their room and want to be left alone for now. do you want to join me? i’ll be in my room and under the blankets. it’s way too cold outside.” momo shudders as she answers, secretly wishing for her agreement. “i mean, you don’t have to. i’m sure you have better things to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“unnie, it’s fine.” tzuyu smiles reassuringly at momo. “i’ll be there in maybe ten minutes? is that okay? i just need to tidy some things in my room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course! i’ll be waiting.” momo chuckles. the nervousness storming in her mind is getting worse. how is she meant to sit in her room next to her crush and act like everything is okay? oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord. </span>
  </em>
  <span>may her sanity remain after being in such close proximity to tzuyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as soon as tzuyu heads to her room, momo beelines towards her best friends’ room, not even knocking as she barges in. sana and mina jump apart on the bed, hands resting over their chests at the sudden intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“momo! can you at least knock–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sana cuts herself off when she looks at momo, notes the anxiousness written across her face. she jumps of their bed, mina following suit as they guide momo to sit down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what’s wrong?” sana speaks up, concern laced in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i talked to tzuyu…” momo begins. “i might have asked her to watch a movie with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the two girls squeal, tackling momo as they hug her. “that’s great momoring.” mina encourages. “i sense there’s a but somewhere, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m scared. i don’t want to scare her away.” momo pouts, voicing her worries. “what if i confess because i’m like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“firstly, she’s watching a movie with you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can’t scare her off.” sana rolls her eyes. “and if you do confess today, then good! you’ve had this awful crush on her for way too long. get it off your chest and tell her how you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i agree. you can do it.” mina cheers momo on, clapping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>momo squints at her two friends as they usher her out of the room. it feels more like they’re trying to end the conversation as quickly as they can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“we love you and have faith in you. go get your girl momo!” sana slams the door on momo’s face, rendering her speechless. momo scoffs at the treatment but remains unsurprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sana and mina are right, though. she should be telling tzuyu about her feelings by now. christmas is a great chance to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>your heart is the best gift you can give to anyone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>that cheesy christmas song nayeon just released reminds her of her situation. momo thinks listening to her heart will be good. she just needs to find the right moment to speak her heart like she’s wanted to for months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(and she hopes that the signs she’s been seeing in her evolving friendship with tzuyu aren’t a hallucination)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>momo walks back into her room and slides into her bed as she waits for tzuyu to join her. her hands are clammy and she releases a shaky breath as she tries to calm down. it’s just a movie. nothing will happen. momo relaxes against the headboard once she’s switched on the movie on her television, snacking on some popcorn. the door creaks a few minutes later and tzuyu pops her head in, smiling shyly. she pulls the blankets up and sidles up next to momo, a surge of warmth spreading across her body at the close distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what are we watching?” tzuyu asks, turning to face momo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“nayeon unnie said she enjoyed this movie called happiest season. it’s a new christmas movie and a lot of people like it too.” momo refuses to look in tzuyu’s direction, knowing her heart would be unable to take it. “i’ll start it now, then maybe we’ll be finished by dinner time to go out with sana and mina. it’ll be nice to spend christmas with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her attention frays the moment the movie starts. tzuyu’s hand brushes against momo’s and her brain can’t process anything else but the softness and warmth emanating from tzuyu. and, when tzuyu giggles at something that comes up, momo’s heart somersaults in her chest. she chastises herself for her choice, doing her absolute best to concentrate. it works for about ten minutes before there’s some shuffling on the bed. tzuyu’s head is tucked against momo’s side and now she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is the way she’s going to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“momo unnie? are you okay?” tzuyu pats momo’s arm. the movie credits are rolling and momo’s missed the entirety of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“sorry tzuyu-ah, i was very distracted.” momo sighs, shaking her head. she faces tzuyu, who’s still waiting for her to talk, explain herself. maybe, this is her time to confess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you know you can tell me unnie.” tzuyu’s seriousness is so adorable, momo can’t resist pinching her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“look at you being so responsible and listening to our worries.” momo coos, ignoring tzuyu’s whines of protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m serious unnie. i know you’re thinking about something and you weren’t watching the movie at all. what is it?” tzuyu threads her fingers through momo’s hand, squeezing lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what a sufferable death momo will go through. this torture is never-ending today and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to losing her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“well… there’s something that’s been bothering me. i’ve been holding onto it for a while now, i guess. i just never found a good time to tell you.” momo starts, focusing on the room walls. have they always been that white? “it’s been a few months–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the lights cut off then and they’re shrouded in darkness. tzuyu squeals beside her, taken aback by the sudden change. she clings on to momo, burrowing herself in her arms. automatically, momo wraps her arms around tzuyu, caution thrown into the wind. she pats tzuyu’s pack, tries to calm her down as much as she can. it seems like the electricity went out in their room and she’s not sure about how sana and mina are doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she holds tzuyu for a few more minutes before she makes an attempt to move. but, momo’s efforts are futile as she’s only held tighter. tzuyu doesn’t want to let go of her and momo doesn’t want her to be alone. she can’t reach her phone either, wanting to at least message the other two. momo’s sure they’ll be fine with each other, but it’s just bothering her that they’re in the same place. for all she knows, sana will walk out of that room and stumble in the darkness to reach them and she wouldn’t be surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tzu? i’m just going to turn my phone flashlight on. but to do that i need to reach my phone. do you think you can hold my hand instead?” momo gently guides tzuyu’s hand into her own, giving her free space to move. tzuyu’s silence is a little worrying but she nods a moment later and momo sighs in relief. “the lights seem to be out, so maybe we can put on some candles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hand in hand, the two of them use the phone flashlight to search for the candles in their apartment. surely, they have some stowed away somewhere in case of emergencies like this. though, the main thing that’s of importance now is tzuyu’s wellbeing. momo’s glad that she’s calm now, the fear wearing off once they’d left their room together. eventually, they snag a few tall candles from the laundry, use them to light up the kitchen, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i didn’t think we were going to have a candle-lit dinner tonight, but here we are. how romantic.” momo tries to joke around in an attempt to lift up tzuyu’s mood. the giggle she’s rewarded with is definitely worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“how about sana unnie and mina unnie?” tzuyu whispers, pointing to their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“honestly, they’re probably asleep. they can sleep through a thunderstorm if they’re in a room together. it should be fine, tzu.” momo smiles at tzuyu, reassuring her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>even as the two sit together quietly, momo refuses to let go of tzuyu’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(more like she can’t with the way tzuyu’s holding on so tight)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“unnie, before the lights went out. you said you had something to say? you didn’t get to finish what you were saying.” tzuyu reminds momo of her failed confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh that? it’s nothing. it’s not important anymore, tzuyu-ah.” momo shoots down her attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“are we really going back there unnie? i thought we made some progress earlier.” tzuyu sighs in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this isn’t the change momo expects and yet she knows tzuyu is right. could it be that tzuyu knew what she’d been wanting to say? she wouldn’t put it past her to pick up on it. momo takes a deep breath to settle her nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“for a few months now, maybe more, i’ve had a massive crush on you. and i really tried to not let it show. i didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable but i think i was more obvious than i expected. sana wouldn’t shut up about how i kept staring at you.” momo rushes her confession as she looks away from tzuyu. the quicker she speaks the quicker she’ll get it over and done with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like ripping off a band-aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and, the silence that comes after is the after effects of the burning pain. god, she’d known it would be a bad idea. now, she’s potentially ruined their friendship because of her selfishness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry tzuyu-ah. i don’t know why i thought – or more like assumed – that you felt somewhat the same.” momo rambles, trying to salvage the tatters of what will become of their relationship. “i’m going to–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“unnie.” tzuyu mumbles, reaching to cup momo’s cheeks to turn her around. “i’m terrible at talking about my feelings. you know that, right? even then, you could see it, what i felt for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>momo’s eyes widen as she takes in tzuyu’s words. is she really saying what she thinks she’s saying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i tried to make it as clear as i could but i guess it still left us both confused.” tzuyu chuckles, leaning her forehead against momo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you like me too?” momo wants to confirm her thoughts. needs to hear it from tzuyu herself or else she thinks she’ll lose her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i like you too, unnie.” tzuyu confesses shyly. momo can’t resist, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. even in the barely-there lighting of the kitchen, momo can spot the dust of pink on tzuyu’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>instead of saying anything else, tzuyu wraps her arms around momo’s waist, resting her head against the crook of her neck. it feels like they’re always meant to be like this. momo sways them slightly, happiness overtaking her senses. there’s nowhere else she’d rather be. no one else she’d want to spend her christmas with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“unnie, can i kiss you?” tzuyu mumbles, pulling away to look at momo with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>momo grins at her unintended sneaky method as she cradles tzuyu’s face between her palms. slowly, momo brings her in for a kiss and tzuyu fists her sweater to keep her in place, not wanting to let go. it’s languid and gentle, the perfect kiss. momo cherishes the way tzuyu wants to keep her close. loves the way she burrows herself in momo’s arms when she’s shy afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>tzuyu’s heart is the best present she could’ve asked for.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(later, when the lights turn back on, momo chases sana around the apartment because it apparently had been her idea to switch off the power)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“well, it finally got you two together! so it’s worth it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@likeuwuahh on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>